


Love Me Dead.

by Primisarose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Rewrite, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, That’s a little gay Hajime ngl, someone help I really don’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primisarose/pseuds/Primisarose
Summary: A rewrite of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye DespairWill the deaths stay the same?Will the deaths change?You’ll have to wait and see.“Hey....” Hajime Hinata heard a voice.((Tittle from: Love Me Dead by Ludo))
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 14





	Love Me Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!   
> Thanks for clicking: hope you stay to read the rest! 
> 
> Other then that: Pick ships! You can decide any and all of the other ships besides Komahina.   
> ie: Chiaki/Sonia, Peko/Mikan, Mikan/Ibuki, etc.

“Let the heart-throbbing school trip begin!” It goes without saying that he had no idea what she was talking about (a white magical girl rabbit is weird in itself)… He couldn’t follow her words at all… And like a curtain slowly lowering… His mind suddenly ground to a halt… Pitch black nothing.. .Like the rabbit’s words were so confusing that his body needed to reboot.   


..........  
  
“Hey....” Hajime Hinata heard a voice. He heard a voice but didn’t open his eyes. Why didn’t he open his eyes? Was there something wrong..?   


The voice speaks again “Can you hear me….?” It’s not a bad sounding voice, the voice almost sounds...Nice.

Hajime blinks open his eyes to be met with the sight of the person attached to the voice: White hair, grey-green eyes with thick eyelashes, skin so pale it almost looks sickly… Had Hajime died? Is this an angel? He quickly dismisses the thought. _‘Impossible’._ The voice- no, the person spoke again “Are you okay?” Hajime blinked.

“...You seem pretty out of it. To be honest, I’m pretty-” And though Hajime would forever deny it, he silently agreed.. Yes, this person was pretty. “No, everyone else feels the same, too.” ‘ _Everyone?’_ Hajime struggled to recall who ‘everyone’ was. “Since we suddenly..” The man looked like he was thinking of the right words “Got put in this weird situation.” _‘Oh, looks like he found them’_

“.....” Hajime felt like he couldn’t speak, instead he let the man continue for a moment “Hey, are you listening?” Hajime stood up, almost falling over again. Luckily, the man helped him. Hajime pushed him off gently causing the man who was over him to back up. 

The stranger looked concerned for him. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay..?” No, Hajime was most certainly  _ not _ okay. Besides- why was  _ he _ concerned about  _ Hajime’s _ health? 

It pissed Hajime off… A bit “...Leave me alone.” 

_ He continued to fret over Hajime  _ “There’s no way I can leave someone alone when they look that pale..” ...Well that just pissed Hajime off even more  _ ‘Have you looked in a mirror?’ _

Hajime looked away from his chatting buddy to (once again) take in his surroundings.  _ ‘White sand.. Crystal blue ocean.. It’s like a… Perfect beach’ _ The sun’s warmth mixed with the wind that brushed against his skin, now that Hajime wasn’t focussing on the (beautiful) face in front of him he could use all five of his senses again. 

The only problem with the perfect scene was… Hajime had no idea what the hell was going on.

“The rabbit… Thing said we were on an island.” He thinks out loud.. Declaring.. Refreshing his memory… 

Hajime didn’t really expect a reply but he got one anyway “...Yeah, you’re right.”

  
  


…..

…

..

**_What the hell is going on?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was pretty short but I’ll try to get out longer ones! 
> 
> Song:   
> Love me cancerously  
> Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea  
> High-maintenance means  
> You're a gluttonous queen  
> Narcissistic and mean  
> Kill me romantically  
> Fill my soul with vomit  
> Then ask me for a piece of gum  
> Bitter and dumb  
> You're my sugarplum  
> You're awful, I love you!  
> She moves through moonbeams slowly  
> She knows just how to hold me  
> And when her edges soften  
> Her body is my coffin  
> I know she drains me slowly  
> She wears me down to bones in bed  
> Must be the sign on my head  
> That says, oh  
> Love me dead! Love me dead!  
> You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
> You're an office park without any trees  
> Corporate and cold  
> Gushing for gold  
> Leave me alone  
> You suck so passionately  
> You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
> Finger-bangin' my heart  
> You call me up drunk  
> Does the fun ever start?  
> You're hideous and sexy!  
> She moves through moonbeams slowly  
> She knows just how to hold me  
> And when her edges soften  
> Her body is my coffin  
> I know she drains me slowly  
> She wears me down to bones in bed  
> Must be the sign on my head  
> That says, oh  
> Love me dead! Love me dead!  
> Wow! Uh!  
> Love me cancerously  
> How's your new boy?  
> Does he know about me?  
> You've got the mark of the beast  
> You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!  
> She moves through moonbeams slowly  
> She knows just how to hold me  
> And when her edges soften  
> Her body is my coffin  
> I know she drains me slowly  
> She wears me down to bones in bed  
> Must be the sign on my head  
> That says, oh  
> Love me dead! Love me dead!  
> Oh, Love me dead!


End file.
